


Te conozco

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No necesitó que se lo explicasen con manzanas ni dibujitos, el telépata había metido la pata, hasta el fondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te conozco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yageni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/gifts).



> Disc.: GB es de sus dueños. La canción de Ricardo Arjona.

Cerró la pequeña ventana para que el frío de ese otoño no helase más su alma de lo que ya estaba. Caminó con paso lento apagando las luces, como buscando en cada recoveco alguna sombra de él. Se echó en la cama pero de inmediato tuvo que incorporarse cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar... Por un instante tuvo la ilusión de que fuese Ban:

—¡Hola Ginji! —La enérgica voz era inconfundible.  
—Hola Natsumi... —correspondió desganado, sonriendo con parquitud.  
—Me preguntaba si... —realizó una breve pausa, preguntarle cómo se encontraba carecía de sentido pues a la salida del trabajo lo había visto a Ban ingresando por la puerta de Honky Tonk—Sí quieres que te haga compañía. Podríamos alquilar unas películas y pedir pizza, mañana no tengo escuela.  
—No, no te preocupes —intentó transmitir tranquilidad, pero el tono de su voz delataba su honda tristeza—; estoy bien.  
—Si cambias de parecer... —siguió insistiendo—No dudes en llamarme, no tengo problemas en ir hasta allí y...  
—Lo tendré en cuenta Natsu-chan, pero de todos modos ya estaba a punto de acostarme a dormir.  
—Bien, entonces... ¡Que descanses!  
—Sí, igualmente...

Dejó el aparato sobre la mesa de luz y se acercó a la cama de dos plazas para tenderla un poco, le daba pereza arreglarla, sobre todo si Midou no estaba para quejarse de que no la había hecho, así que simplemente extendió las sabanas de abajo y se dejo caer sobre ella haciéndose un bollo con la de arriba y la frazada.

  
Se cobijó de costado, en posición fetal, sosteniendo sus rodillas como un niño pequeño... Ya había llorado bastante y no quería volver a hacerlo, tal vez porque aún guardaba una pequeña esperanza dentro de su adolorido corazón.

  
Sonrió, atribulado, y viendo que era imposible dormir sin los ronquidos de Ban a su lado, recostó su espalda contra el respaldar de la cama, prendió la luz, tomó su cuaderno y la lapicera para comenzar a escribir... Hacer eso era algo que lo calmaba. Tal vez una carta hacia su compañero telépata, tal vez un simple poema, escribiría lo primero que le surgiese desde lo más profundo de su alma. Era terapéutico, pues a los pocos minutos ya comenzaba a sentirse bien, a volver a tener confianza en el amor del joven con mirada oceánica. Porque, a diferencia de éste, él lo sabía...

 

Sabía que el portador del Jagan lo amaba -aunque aun Ban no lo supiese- y que por eso volvería.

 

 **Te conozco desde el pelo  
hasta la punta de los pies  
sé que roncas por las noches  
y que duermes de revés  
sé que dices que tienes veinte  
cuando tienes veintitrés**

Sin poder conciliar el sueño, con el ruido nocturno de los coches yendo de aquí para allá sin detenerse, comenzó a recordar la última vez que fue suyo, y se preguntó, en la inmensidad del cuarto, si Ban había sentido lo mismo: Que esa vez, había sido distinto.

  
Única, mágica... Una intensa unión. Por primera vez comprendió la expresión de ser uno con el otro, de fundirse, de sentir con cada célula de su cuerpo el amor, como si se tratase de algo sólido y no sólo un sentimiento.

  
Que ironía del destino que exactamente un mes antes a ese último encuentro hubiesen tenido una pelea bastante fuerte; nunca antes habían llegado a las manos, pero Ginji estaba tan enojado que no midió su ira y le terminó quebrando la nariz al telépata; no pudo enojarse con Paul, ya que él recién se enteraba de la relación ese mismo día. Y su sorpresa fue grande al ver la reacción del Emperador Relámpago, que no tenía su mote solo por capricho.

No necesitó que se lo explicasen con manzanas ni dibujitos, el telépata había metido la pata, hasta el fondo.

  
El señor Wang no había tenido la verdadera intención de ser el segundo en la vida del chico de ojos azules, ni siquiera el primero... Y se hubiese hecho a un lado, como de hecho lo hizo, si tan sólo se lo hubiesen pedido. Quería a Ban, mas no lo amaba, no de la forma en la que evidentemente el rubio lo hacía.

  
¿Qué pudo hacer Amano en ese momento más que montar en cólera? El consecuente perdón de Midou, y su extraña forma de redimirse: Cocinar para su Emperador Relámpago y llevarlo a pasear en su coche a los lugares que más le gustaba, como si esa simple labor significase mucho más de lo que en verdad era, y para ser sinceros sí lo fue, ya que el telépata nunca antes se había preocupado tanto por hacerle sentir mejor, y era una forma de expresar su cariño. ¡Que para él también fue una sorpresa! Imaginó que su niño reaccionaría mal ante un engaño, pero no alcanzó a concebir el daño infligido... Pues pasó un mes hasta que Amano mostró de nuevo su sonrisa.

  
Y ahí se encontraba el rubio, en la habitación que en ese último año compartió con Ban, al principio como buenos colegas y amigos que eran, luego como amantes.

 

 

 **Te conozco cuando ríes y tus gestos al amar  
Sé de aquella cirugía que a nadie le has de contar  
Sé que odias la rutina un poco más que a la cocina.**

Pensar que hasta ayer, a la mañana, todo estaba bien entre ellos dos, pero no... Ginji tuvo que abrir su bocota, como siempre. Y de esa forma, Ban dio la media vuelta, tomó algunas cosas en absoluto silencio, y la inevitable pregunta de su pareja:

—¿Por qué?

No había respuesta, ni siquiera Midou mismo lo supo a ciencia cierta. Pero necesitaba alejarse de Amano, en ese momento más que nunca, luego de haber escuchado sus palabras.

  
Estaba aterrado, desorientado, furioso consigo mismo... Y fue, con todos esos sentimientos arremolinados en su cabeza y su corazón, al único lugar que podía: Honky Tonk.

  
Desde ya que Paul lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, sin atinar a investigar semejante arrebato y decisión por parte del menor, eso era algo personal, y si el telépata quería o necesitaba contárselo, ahí estaría para oírlo. Además, siempre se sintió en la obligación de velar por su seguridad, y no lo dejaría en la calle, solo y perdido como estaba.

  
¿Se aprovecharía de su confusión? Se debatió Wang, pero no necesitó responderse, ya que el mismo chico se "arrojó" a sus brazos, como buscando la forma de olvidar y quitar de si, por completo, cualquier rastro de Ginji en su cuerpo. Sentir un aroma, una anatomía, una voz, unas manos y una boca sobre él, que no fuesen las del emperador Relámpago.

  
Lo "hicieron"... otra vez. Porque otra vez Ban así lo quiso. Paul no podía más que corresponderle sumiso, lo deseaba, como jamás antes había deseado nada ni nadie. Y nunca se puede luchar contra ese sentimiento arrollador.

 

 

 **Dime si él te conoce la mitad  
dime si él tiene la sensibilidad  
de encontrar el punto exacto  
Donde explotas al amar.**

Ginji se puso de pie y prendió la luz de su velador, observó la hora notando que era más de media noche, se puso de pie, vestido solo con ropa interior, tal cual como se había acostado para dormir, y fue a la cocina en busca de un poco de leche.

  
Se sentó en la sala a ver televisión, pero ni siquiera eso lograba quitar a Ban de su mente, en parte porque no quería... ¿Quién quiere en verdad olvidar a la persona que se ama? Por mucho dolor que su imagen nos cause, es mas el miedo que nos da olvidar, que recordar.

—Ginji, eres un estúpido —Se dijo a si mismo frunciendo su frente, sumamente molesto consigo mismo realizó un mohín gracioso de frustración.

Había sido apresurado y tonto de su parte.

  
¿Lo había sido?

  
Al fin y al cabo fue sincero con sus sentimientos, no como el cobarde de Ban que en plena "batalla" desertó. Además ¿Qué tiene de malo? Acaso, ¿No es agradable saber que alguien, en el mundo, piensa en ti de esa forma? Claro, quizás eso a su vez pueda aterrar, sobre todo si se es imposible corresponder a esa escala.

  
—¿No me ama? —Se preguntó Amano, y careció de sentido, porque en su interior supo la respuesta.

¿Por qué otra razón Ban Midou hubiese huido de esa forma tan medrosa? Quizás, pensó Amano en ese momento, porque no quiso lastimarlo. Quizás porque no supo como decírselo. Quizás porque en verdad no podía corresponderle de esa forma.

Quizás, quizás, quizás.

No había certezas, o mejor dicho, sólo una... La que el rubio guardaba en su corazón y que esa tarde, estúpidamente decidió compartir con él:

—Te amo, Ban... Mucho.

Le había dicho con sus ojos vidriosos de emoción por decirlo en voz alta... Al menos en él, no quedó. Por más que Ban guardase silencio, por más que éste endureciese sus facciones, o se levantase para irse y no volver jamás, se lo había dicho por primera y, tal vez, ultima vez:

—Te amo...

Sólo silencio... Y la sonrisa de Ginji se borró por completo.

  
Dolía ¡Carajo que dolía el silencio de Midou! No esperaba que este le dijese "Yo también", aunque en su interior, muy en su interior deseaba escucharlo, en ese instante, pasado diez tortuosos segundos, se conformaba al menos unas simples palabras de consuelo.

  
Pero no... El telépata se encerró en el baño un buen tiempo, y cuando Amano se percató de que había salido de allí, lo encontró en la puerta, con un pequeño bolso de manos a cuestas.

—Ban... ¿por qué?  
—Lo siento, Gin... Va a ser mejor así.

Dijo eso, y sin mirar atrás, se fue.

  
Si tan sólo hubiese esperado un poco más, si tan sólo no hubiese sido tan atolondrado, apresurado e impaciente, se hubiese guardado esa confesión para más adelante, para cuando Ban estuviesen verdad listo y maduro para afrontar ese compromiso.

  
Porque que el amor, por muy lindo que suene, es un verdadero compromiso y como todo compromiso, hay obligaciones que cumplir... Cosas que sacrificar, olvidar, enterrar o ignorar.

  
¿Quién puede estar verdaderamente preparado para algo tan magnánimo?

  
Cuando el amor llega, llega. No toca la puerta, no pide permiso, ni da disculpas. Al menos así le había pasado a Amano.

 

 

 **Dime si él te conoce la mitad  
dime si él te ama la mitad  
de lo que te ama este loco  
Que dejaste en libertad.**

El hombre cruzado de brazos investigaba con curiosidad al joven mientras éste comía el postremo bocado del plato, con aparente apatía hacia todo.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Paul quitándose los lentes para limpiarlos con el delantal que llevaba puesto.

Ban, en respuesta, sólo negó con su cabeza. Desde hacía horas que Honky Tonk había cerrado las puertas a los clientes, y una aparente calma había invadido el lugar. Aunque de por sí el café del señor Wang era bastante tranquilo, y quizás la noche lo había tornado más sereno: Las mesas con sus sillas arriba, el brillo de la barra, todo bañado por la luz de la luna. Solo había unas pocas luces encendidas. Aquello transmitía una sensación de absoluto bienestar y placer.

—¿Quieres más? —investigó el mayor señalando el plato.  
—No, gracias... Comí demasiado —Se quejó, buscando sus cigarrillos en el bolsillo de su camisa—Mañana saldré a caminar —finalizó con culpa, encendiendo uno.

Cuando se sentía preso de ansiedad, sobrepasado de nervios, feliz, excitado o experimentando cualquier tipo de emoción, lo canalizaba a través de la comida y su vicio con el tabaco. Cualquier excusa era buena para comer y fumar. ¿Cómo hacía para no perder su línea? Tal vez aquello tenía su lógica explicación en el hecho de que fueron más las malas épocas que las buenas... Había aprendido así que hoy tienes un plato de comida, pero no sabes si mañana lo tendrás.

  
Paul lavó los cubiertos que había utilizado Midou mientras éste terminaba de fumar. Ya no quedaba nada más por acomodar en el café, y la noche invitaba a dormir.

  
—¿Vamos a acostarnos? —propuso arrepintiéndose de inmediato, no quiso que el otro tuviese una idea errónea de sus palabras, por eso con rapidez acotó: —Puedes usar mi cama, no tengo problema en dormir en el suelo.  
—No... —dijo el telépata desperezándose en la banqueta para luego ponerse de pie y seguir al hombre—Quiero que duermas conmigo.

Wang sonrió con algo de tristeza, sonrisa que el muchacho no pudo ver por estar detrás de él subiendo las escaleras. Era una hipocresía hacerlo dormir en el suelo luego de que esa misma tarde se habían revolcado. Todavía se podían _escuchar_ los gemidos de Ban en la habitación y su aroma impregnado en las paredes.

  
Se acostaron a dormir, como dos buenos niños, sin tener ningún contacto físico. Midou agradeció la distancia del mayor porque a decir verdad no se sentía con ganas siquiera de practicarle sexo oral por compromiso.

  
Poco a poco Paul comenzó a quedarse dormido luego de un día largo de trabajo, a diferencia del menor, quien se revolcaba a su lado, dando la vuelta una y otra vez. Finalmente terminó por encender la luz del velador y buscar sus cigarrillos para prenderse uno.

—¿Que sucede? —curioseó Wang incorporándose en la cama, sin mostrar ningún atisbo de molestia.  
—Lo siento, es que... no puedo dormir —Hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas encogidas.  
—Dime que es lo que te pasa... —Volvió a inquirir el mayor con profundo cariño profesado en cada una de sus palabras.

 

 

 **Reconozco lo que piensas  
antes que empieces a hablar  
sé de tus ciento cincuenta dietas para adelgazar  
sé que padeces de insomnio  
Y que fumas sin parar.**

Una conversación, bastante áspera, dio comienzo. Ban se mostró sumamente reacio a explicar puntualmente que había pasado entre Ginji y él. Eso no hizo más que acrecentar la curiosidad del mayor, pero este se mantuvo ajeno. Al fin y al cabo no era de su incumbencia.

—No sé bien... —pronunció Paul meditabundo—que es lo que ha pasado entre ustedes dos, pero...

Guardó silencio, aunque en lo más recóndito de su ser supo que eso era lo que debía decir, no quiso. La parte más egoísta de su corazón se rehusaba a perder a la única persona que luego de muchos años había depositado un interés en él. Le aterró saber que su consejo no haría más que alejarlo de él.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que balbuceó Midou, desinteresado, apagando su cigarrillo en un cenicero improvisado.  
—Deberías hablarlo con él —dijo al final, y como lo más difícil había sido dicho, continuó con más confianza—. Nada es irremediable, salvo la muerte. No creo que sea algo tan grave, algo de lo que no puedas hablar con él.

El portador del Jagan lanzó una apagada risa sarcástica. Había destrozado el corazón de Amano, no una, ni dos, tal vez mil veces. Había pisoteado su confianza y burlado de sus sentimientos al irse de esa forma tan baja y ruin. ¿Tenía sentido ir y hablar con él? ¿De qué le hablaría? Sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de desaparecer como por arte de magia del mundo, hacer de cuenta que nunca existió, para que la gente que lo había conocido, y que por su culpa había sufrido, lo olvidase todo.

  
Iba tan sólo medio día y comenzaba a comprender que no podía sobrevivir hasta el siguiente. No sin su Emperador Relámpago.

 

 

 **Imagino esas charlas  
que en mi honor han de entablar  
y hasta sé lo que este viernes le has de hacer para cenar  
y es que tanto te conozco  
Que hasta sé, me has de extrañar.**

 Ginji comenzaba a quedarse, por fin, dormido, cuando el ruido nítido de un golpe en su puerta logró despertarlo con un sobresalto.

  
Su corazón comenzó a latir con furia al comprender que sólo una persona podría ser a esas horas. Pero enseguida esas esperanzas se desvanecieron, pues si se trataba de Ban, el podría abrir la puerta con sus propias llaves.

  
Suspiró desganado, y plantó una sonrisa en su rostro para decirle con amabilidad a Natsumi o a quien fuese que estaba bien y que no necesitaba compañía. ¿Porque el mundo se empecinaba en tenerle lástima? Era fuerte, podría solo. Nunca renegó de ese aprecio pero... ¿Era tan difícil entender que por momentos deseaba estar a solas con su dolor?

Llegó a la puerta cuando del otro lado volvieron a golpear con un poco más de insistencia, observó por la mirilla pero no vio a nadie. Buscó sus llaves sobre el buró y abrió, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

—¿Dormías? —inquirió un ojeroso Ban.

Turbado, Ginji sólo pudo negar. Midou pasó a su lado, apestaba a tabaco. Amano negó de nuevo con su cabeza pero en un claro gesto de resignación, pues le atinó, cuando sospechó que su amigo se había pitado entero al menos un paquete de diez en lo que iba de la madrugada.

—¿Olvidaste algo? —El rubio tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar bien sus palabras.

¿Olvidar? Se preguntó el telépata a sí mismo... Pues sí, había olvidado cuanto lo amaba, cuanta falta le haría si no lo tuviese cerca. Se le había olvidado que Ginji era su mundo.

Intentó sonreír, más esa sonrisa no se hizo tangible. Redimido como un perro que vuelve a su casa con la cola entre las patas, intentó hablar, pero al igual que su sonrisa, sus palabras no quisieron surgir de su garganta.

 

 

 **Y es que tanto te conozco  
que hasta podría jurar,  
te mueres por regresar...**

Paul le había aconsejado a Ban que fuese a hablar... pero no especifico " _ya, ahora mismo_ ". Sin embargo Midou no podía simplemente soportar la idea de esperar a que la noche, al menos, se aclarase un poco. Por eso se presentó en plena madrugada en el departamento que compartía con Ginji.

  
Éste aún esperaba, paciente, una explicación. El muchacho de mirada azulina no supo que decir, pero comprendió que su mutismo había pasado el tiempo considerado prudencial por eso comenzó a balbucear:

—Tu sabes... —aclaró su garganta, incómodo; esas cosas nunca se le daban bien—Lo mucho que me cuesta a mi decir las cosas.  
—Ni que lo digas —Hubo un dejo de sarcasmo, o eso le pareció al pelinegro.  
—No soy como tu —Sonrió, con algo de melancolía—; no puedo expresarme correctamente... Ni con palabras, ni con gestos.  
—Lo sé —Se cruzó de brazos, desafiante, y curioso por el rumbo de la conversación.  
—Durante todo el camino pensé en las tres palabras que quiero decirte —tragó saliva, comenzando a sentirse nervioso por la mirada atenta del otro—, porque así lo siento.  
—Bien... —alentó Amano, elevando sus cejas.  
—Bueno... —Volvió a dudar, no porque no sintiese eso en su corazón, sino porque le pareció que su tono iba a surgir frío y opaco—Una de ellas es "Perdón".

Sólo pudo ver como la respiración del emperador relámpago se agitaba con notoriedad, como su pecho acrecentaba sus movimientos cobrando volumen.

—“Gracias”... es la segunda—siguió diciendo ante el silencio de su amigo—. Y... te amo… la tercera.

Silencio, desgarrador y petrificante. Midou supo que le estaban pagando con la misma moneda, y una parte de él, al comprenderlo, se sintió aliviado y eximido por completo.

—Ban... —sentenció el rubio con firmeza—"Te amo" no es una palabra... son dos.

  
¡Y encima el mocoso insolente venía a querer darle clases a él, "Mr. inteligencia"!

  
—¡No importa, el punto es que...!

Pero el telépata no pudo seguir hablando, Ginji se aferró de su cuello y lo silenció con un beso, que no se merecía, pero que de igual modo moría por darle. De esa forma Ban aprendió que por mucho que quisiese escapar y esconderse del amor, nunca lo lograría. Al fin y al cabo, es como la muerte, te encuentra donde quieras que estés, en el momento que estés.

  
Ginji no lo perdonó… porque sintió que no había nada que perdonar.

Fin. 


End file.
